Rose
by Jessiclar
Summary: It's post-1997. Draco Malfoy is married and living a tolerable life until he receives a letter from an old acquaintance.
1. An Unexpected Letter

_As for me...I hope it's Granger..._

Draco awoke in a frantic sweat. The silk sheets sticking to his chest and his hair a ragged blonde mess. It was just a dream. A silly dream of his. He looked to his left. There, sure enough, was Asteria. Her delicate hair lay gently upon the pillow. Moonlight shone in from the drapes, glistening off the material and her hair. It was best not to wake her Draco thought. She always did sleep peacefully. As he got out of bed the covers slid off Draco's body and fell faintly back onto the empty space in the bed. The floor was stone cold beneath his feet. Slowly he made his way into his study.

Sitting at the great desk he studied some of the parchment papers on top. Some letters from his mother about dinner at his parents, a pathetic letter from work and then he saw it. That letter. The handwriting was so oddly neat. When he had first opened the letter he was set back a bit. The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement was asking for his help. Weirdly. Draco stared at the signature for a while. His mind drifted to her delicate skin upon his, those warm brown eyes glaring at him. He slightly remembered the smell of her hair but the sound of her voice echoed in every corner of his mind. He sat there, blankly, just thinking when he realised he was staring out of the windows into the inky black night. He thought he had better light some candles or something so he could read better.

Reaching for his wand he was brought back to the moment his old one had been taken by Harry Potter. Upon Harry's escape, from capture at Malfoy Mansion, he had disarmed Draco and had taken his old wand and Draco's own. Draco missed his old ten inch hawthorn wand. The unicorn hair core suited it perfectly. Now he just used his mother's old wand. A good old five years of it now. Using it now he flicked his wand slightly and a beam of light filled the room. The candles were lit. Now Draco had proper light to read the letter. Considering he couldn't sleep this seemed better. Sinking back into his velvet armchair he poured himself a drink. The fire whiskey burnt his throat as he gulped it down. Soon the crystal was empty again. He noticed that the parchment was soft to the touch. Not that it mattered. Reading the document he managed to pick out a few selective words.

_Muggle-Born. Pro-Pureblood. Support. Ministry. Help._

Then he saw it. The name. The name made his stomach churn. It didn't suit her. Distasted her. It just made her seem so unwillingly common. She was so much better than that. Draco had known for years. Though he very much didn't like to admit it. She had been the only ray of light and hope through all those dark years. It had been a while.

Draco reread the letter a few times and was reminiscing about their times at Hogwarts. The things he had said taunted him in his dreams. Hence the reason he had trouble sleeping and yearned to read the letter one final time. Why on earth was she asking for his help and support? Of all people he seemed like the last. The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement were trying to destroy old Pro-Pureblood laws and trying to get muggle-born people more accepted in the wizarding community. Considering his muggle-born loathing past he had no idea why she was writing to him. Although he didn't question it. He opened the side draw, removed his parchment and emerald green ink bottle. He took a long white quill, dipped it within the ink and began writing a response to her. He decided it be best to meet to discuss her ideas. He called his owl, supplied the letter and sent it along its way. Draco knew that sometime and somewhere his owl would soon swoop down into her house and deliver his letter. He could imagine those warm eyes reading his reply. It made him smile slightly. While he waited he decided to pour himself another drink and go over some old school photographs in his draw.

Glancing at the photo he inspected himself. He sure did look thinner back then. He was more toned now. His hair line was slightly further forward. He saw Crabbe. Oh how he missed his old friend. One of his best. Died during the Battle Of Hogwarts. Although he did miss Crabbe he had to admit he didn't miss seeing that revolting face every day. Crabbe looked part troll like. He was also insufferably slow. Funny in a way. Potter. Loathsome Potter who had saved his life numerous times. That fact made him feel sick inside. It wasn't hatred anymore. Nor was it friendship. Respectful understanding. Still had a grudge against him though. Then he saw his chummy little friend. Weasley. That disgusting flaming mop. He looked scruffy and his common name certainly suited the traitor. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's never got on. Although somehow they were distantly related by marriage. Maybe there was a reason other than family that he hated Weasley. Like some stabbing knife inside his chest. He looked over everybody else's faces. Recalling the dead and living. Trying to recall their current lives. It was then he saw her face and was stumped. Mixed emotions. Hatred but a sense of passion. Something he couldn't explain. He often use to think that way about Asteria. Early on in their relationship. After the whole incident last year it had turned sour... Looking at the photo that feeling came back to his chest. In the photo she was laughing with the most beautiful smile. Showing her teeth. Her smile made Draco's heart leap a little. It was the hair too. Soft, bouncy and brown. At school he has been a complete idiot to her. He was sure she hated him. Whilst he began stroking the cheek, of the photograph to get at least some form of touch, his owl came swooping in from the open window and dropped down his load. It floated down delicately until it landed softly on Draco's copy of Potion's Prepared. Draco grabbed the letter and ripped open the seal to read that beautiful handwriting again.

_Okay then sure. We both know though that my husband won't want to see you. Even if it is so you and I can discuss business to do with the Ministry. He goes away on business in two days. You can come then. We can discuss all the matters. Draco, thank you. This means a lot. Especially to the Department and myself. _

_Hermione Weasley._


	2. Past Expectations

Two days. He'd have to wait two whole days. Great. He had waited this long. Five years plus. Draco couldn't sleep for the rest of that night. The silk covers clung to his skin and every time he looked at Asteria asleep he just felt restless. Draco was out of his mind. He longed for the days to hurry up but alas they did not. He'd just have to wait. When Asteria awoke the next morning she grasped the pillow where her husband ought to be. Instead he was in the garden. Staring at the roses.

The days seemed to take centuries but soon the two days past. Draco was getting even more worried. Stupid nerves of his, he thought. He told Asteria he would be out all day for some Potion paper he was writing. She kissed him goodbye and Draco apparated to outside the Weasley house. Not what he expected Ron to have chosen. He expected some shack. This was a cosy detached house in the country. Two storey and made of brick. More Hermione's choice than Ron's. Draco was sure of it. Draco hesitated for a moment, casting a wary eye around the garden. The giant wooden door had this brass lion door knocker on it which Draco was afraid to touch. As he went to tap it the door flung open presenting a bushy mess of hair and a slimming figure. Draco was speechless.

"Draco! I was just about to send you an owl. You were getting a bit late."

"Err...yes. I w-"

"Please, come in." Draco followed Hermione in and looked around the well furnished living room. As Hermione shut the front door Draco began to remove his coat and slung it over his arm. "Sit down. Drink? How about some fire whiskey or a tea? Thank you for coming over by the way. You know, I didn't think you'd come."

"No, thank you. I didn't think I would either but...I reread your letter and I think it was time I..." Draco's voice seemed to cut out as he choked on his own words. Why was this so bloody difficult? "Never mind. So, what is this all bout then? The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, hey?"

Hermione and Draco both took a seat. Draco on a very soft sofa. Hermione sat on the armchair. She reached down into her sleek leather bag at the side of her chair and produced a large stack of papers out.

"Like I said in my first letter, Draco, as a member of the Department we are trying to finally eradicate muggle-born discrimination and we are trying to destroy those old pro-pureblood laws that are still around. Future generation being more tolerable. I just thought that for our campaign it would be greater with, well, a pureblood on hand, you know?" Draco nodded, "Not pureblood like Ronald. Some people think the Weasley's are traitors but we thought old traditional families like yours. I thought if we got your backing..."

"It might help in some way?"

"Yes! That is it. I thought asking your father was a bad idea. Sorry, it has been five years and well seeing at school you hated me. I thou-"

"I never hated you." Draco blurted out quickly. Far too quickly and with a slight ounce of desperation, "I never hated you, Hermione. Jealousy, yes. Then there was my father's opinion in everything."

"Yes, well I mean by you often calling me 'mudblood' and then there was the entire thing with Vold- you know who." Draco shivered slightly and his glance moved down towards his covered arm. He stared for a while before directly his glance towards Hermione. "After all that I thought it might do you good to help. Also with the family name and all."

Draco was well aware of his family name. Since 1998 it had been dragged through the mud. In a way the Malfoy's had become outcasts. Mainly for being known death eaters. They had only escaped Azkaban because of Harry.

"Thank you, Hermione. Father would want his. Since the whole business his life is in ruins. I'm all for the cause. It is just..." The choking came back again. Hermione had a puzzled look upon her face.

"Just what, Draco? If you think you're too scared then you can for-" Hermione was getting slightly enraged so Draco had to step in.

"It's just that I didn't come here just for the cause!" He blurted out. Hermione stared at his in shock. Unsure what to make of it.

"What do you mean, Draco? Hermione asked.

"I mean...I can't stop thinking about you. When I got your letter I felt the spark inside me again. Igniting all those past feelings. All those years at school acting like the big boy. Calling you that thing and being a right bully. It was all because I love you, Hermione. I don't love Asteria in the way I love you. I came here in some desperate attempt to see your face. I'll leave today and never talk to you again. It's just... I'm sorry. You are my biggest regret, Hermione. If I did all this I thought I could finally gain forgiveness for the way I treated you all those times." Draco hung his head in his hands. The blonde hair mopped over his eyes. He was nearly close to tears. Hermione was still in shock. Staring blankly at Draco. She was utterly speechless. She never knew. All those years. She thought it was silly liking Draco. That devilish boy who hurt her. She didn't care. She loved him but she thought she'd never get his love. She tried to move on and found comfort in Ronald. Slowly she got up from her armchair and sat next to Draco on the sofa.

"Draco, I never knew. All the 'mudblood' comments. You were too blind with blood purity. I'm afraid...you still are." Draco removed his head from his hands and turned to face Hermione. Her hair looked beautiful in the seeping sunlight. Her cheeks were full of colour, like the roses in his garden. He reached out to place his hand upon the side of her face. It was softer than silk. Delicate to the touch. Hermione closed her eyes at the very touch of him. Draco slowly moved his face closer to hers. Then ever so slightly he kissed her upon the lips. As if she was touched by a feather. Hermione felt a rush of sensation. He was so passionate. Slowly Hermione began to use her arms and found her hands moving against her will. One upon the side of Draco's face and the other entwined with his. Draco pulled away leaving Hermione hungry for more. Draco looked down.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. One taste was all I ev-" Before Draco got a chance to finish his sentence he found himself pinned down to the sofa. On top of him sat Hermione. He thought he had angered her and waited for a punch in the face, or something, like she had given him in their third year. Hermione leaned close into him until their noses nearly touched. Her hair fell over his face. It smelt amazingly refreshing.

"You listen to me, Draco Malfoy." Hermione kissed him passionately, separating his lips with her tongue. Draco welcomed it greatly. Almost sad when she pulled away. "You're going nowhere."

That was all Draco needed to know to make another move. With that he finally got the strength to overpower Hermione and pin her to the opposite side of the sofa. Hermione gripped his shirt at the bottom and then forced it over his head, flinging it onto the floor. Draco grasped each side of her shirt and pulled. Ripping it apart, forcing the buttons to ping off. Before him was her bare skin. Structured collar bone. Bulging breasts. Her skin was so soft and it tasted delicious. Sinking his teeth into her bosom. Hermione let out a pleasurably moan.

Hermione could feel Draco's growing cock pressing against the seam of his trousers and digging into her. It longed to be free and pleased. Reaching down she unzipped his trousers to discover he had gone commando. His cock springing out. Meanwhile Draco had moved his hand underneath Hermione to caress her arse. Gripping it in his hand her tight hole. He whispered in her ear before biting down on her ear lobe. Pressing his finger against her, he began to produce circular motions before he pushed it roughly inside. Hermione screamed out in pain and began to moan in pleasure. As she started to whimper her hand wrapped around Draco's neck and her nails dug into him. She was struggling to breathe but begged Draco not to stop. She was still aware of his hardening dick pressed against her. Pre-cum was dripping slowly down his shaft. Hermione saw this opportunity and gripped it tightly. Working her hand up and down to stimulate him further. Draco's hand was now places upon Hermione's thigh. Underneath her skin he noticed that her underwear was wet.

"Trust me." He hissed in her ear. Draco began to work his way down and worked his tongue around her area. He bought his fingers gently up her legs, tickling her. He could tell Hermione was excited. Slowly he began to tongue her clit in circles, flipping to the left and right. He was making gentle variations while with one finger pressed inside her. Draco withdrew his finger and began to suck on it slowly. Edging it slowly towards the clit to tempt her. Hermione was moaning in anticipation. Then Draco started to fuck her with her fingers. He made them strong and hard as if it was his rock hard cock pounding her. Hermione whimpered before him.

"Fuck me already. I need your cock inside me." She gasped. Her breathing heavy and rampant. Her hands, having nowhere to go, were half bitten to stop her screaming out in sheer pleasure. Her attempts to stop herself fail as her muscles give in sending a wave of electricity through her legs, sending her pelvis upwards. Draco held his tongue there and began to drink in her liquid. Slowly he pulled his mouth away and worked his way up to kiss her harshly on the mouth. Tongues flickered.

Draco held Hermione down, gripping her hair. Pulling it in a forceful manner that caused terrific howls of pleasure. Draco forced himself inside Hermione. Letting out a moan as he could feel her. He heard her gasp as he was sure she could feel him inside her. In a rhythmic motion they moved back and forth. Entwined with each other. It must have gone on for hours.

Later that day Hermione lay there within Draco's strong arms. His skin smelt so good. Even with sweat from their recent work out. Draco was twirling a ringlet of her hair around his finger, taking in its sweet smell. It was like a sweet elixir.

"I have to go soon, Hermione." Draco had great disappointment in his voice. He wanted to stay in there with her. In his arms. It felt right. Hermione looked up and rested her head upon his shoulder. She hated to face the truth here. Sooner or later Draco would have to go home to Asteria and Ronald may come home at any time. It was painful forcing the material back on to their bodies. Draco drank up Hermione's natural beauty before she got dressed. Kissing her cheek he promised to write. They would have to do it well enough to not get caught. Draco had finally get hold of what he had craved for all those years. A shame she belonged to another. After Draco had gone Hermione sat there thinking about what had just passed those last few hours. It seemed entirely hard to believe. She had always been so sensible, rule abiding and her she was, sleeping behind her husband's back. Ronald didn't deserve this. All she knew was that she still loved Ronald but deep inside she has a yearning for Draco. A love that burnt inside her. She longed to have him by her side. He longed for the same.

When Draco got home Asteria was asleep in bed. Wrapped up in the silken sheets. She looked beautiful when she slept. Draco climbed into the other side and stared at the ceiling. Was it really so wrong? To be with someone you loved even if you both are married? It was hard. Both had helped conquer the biggest battle to the wizarding world and yet they had become mere slaves to their emotions. These thoughts plagued Draco as he stared at the ceiling. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, the sound of Hermione's voice in his head.

_As for me...I hope it's Granger..._

Draco woke up in a ragging sweat again. Sheets clinging to his chest. He couldn't sleep in that house. His father's old house. The house where all that hatred happened. Crawling out of bed Draco went outside into his garden. The earth wedged beneath his toes. The cold, brisk morning air chilled his pale skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Draco walked until he came to the furthest corner of the garden. In the deepest corner was this rose bush. Filled with beautiful green leaves, thorns and precious flowers. Gorgeous roses budded everywhere on the bush. They were a radiant colour. The colour of her cheeks when she smiled. He liked sitting outside looking at the roses. It was the only calm part within the raging storm of painful memories. Asteria awake to an empty pillow once again. Looking outside she saw her husband, barely clothed, sitting, legs crossed, on the garden lawn in front of the rose bush. Asteria let out a sigh and reached over to grab her vibrant red dressing gown, flinging her legs out of the bed and forced her feet into some fluffy slippers. Asteria slowly made her way outside until she could place her hand upon the cold skin of her husband's shoulder. He looked up at her. Those gray, cold eyes looked tired in the morning light. Draco rose and they both entered the house together.

Hermione held her wand in her hand. Twelve and a half inches, made with walnut and had a dragon heartstring core. She remembered how she had won it from Bellatrix Lestrange. She'd never bothered to replace it. Looking down at the parchment in front of her. She was preparing to perform the charm she had last used to bewitch some galleons used by Dumbledore's Army to convey messages about meeting times. Time she used it with this parchment to do the same. So if anyone but she or Draco read it the parchment would appear to be nothing. Hermione cleared her throat and hoarse voice she uttered the spell.

"Protean." Then she sat down at the desk and began to write a message to Draco. It had been too long since she had spoken to him. His voice whispering in her ear. Yearning to see him again she quilled as fast, and neatly, as she could. When she had finished it she sealed the letter and sent it off with her owl. Watching it fly away, into the cloud filled sky, Hermione felt anxious and a rush of excitement. She longed for a quick reply to her letter. She needed to see his words. She loved the rush of the danger of it all. Hours seemed to pass but soon Hermione heard the shriek of an owl overhead. Rushing to the window she saw the grey blur swoop down and land on the window seal. Letter in its beak. Giving it an owl treat Hermione tore open the letter and read its secret content. It had begun.


	3. Painful Surprises

Two years had passed since their relationship had begun. Rushing around Ron's auror business trips and Asteria's visits to her sister. Pretending to go to conventions and meetings. The secrecy was murderous. Ronald always had to ask Hermione why she had roses in the vase on her desk. She always said she picked them up from the market to brighten the place up. Hermione was due to meet Draco again in a few days. Ronald was going away with Harry on some auror tracking thing. Draco said to Asteria he was going to this potion's thing. Sitting at the dining room table was Ron. Hermione could see his flaming hair from the kitchen.

"Honey!" Ron called out, "I have to leave a few days earlier than I expected." Hermione came out of the kitchen.

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Department got a tip off. Apparently they guy we are tracking contacted an old 'friend' and I have to leave tonight." Hermione sat next to Ron at the table and took his hand in hers.

"That's okay, Dear. As long as you'll be okay. Where'd the source come from anyway?"

"Malfoy." Ron snarled. Hermione tried to control her smile on the mention of his name. She conveyed it into shock. "One of his death eater buddies. I never did like that git. The way he treated you at school. Remember what I said in first year? That I'd get him? One bloody day. Fuming when he didn't get put in Azkaban. Still trying to find a way to get him sent down. Don't tell Harry. I've got a lead anyway. Wife says he is acting all suspicious recently." Hermione was trying to contain herself. Asteria noticed and Ronald was still trying to pin something on him. He might catch on. Thinking as fast as she could she came up with an idea.

"Forget him, Dear. He's not worth it. Just work on that death eater you're after. Who cares what Malfoy did to me when we were at school? It was ages ago." In fact Hermione did care slightly. Draco had apologised multiple times and it got annoying. Hermione rested her head on Ronald's shoulder. He could smell her beautiful hair. "Anyway, why don't we make the most of the time you have here?"

Ron looked at her and thought she was right. He began kissing her neck until she got up and lead him upstairs. As he left that night Hermione began writing an owl to Draco. Hopefully he'd be round soon. Waiting impatiently she looked at the roses on her desk. They were a pretty pink indeed. She looked at them for a while thinking about everything going on. She loved Draco but she loved Ronald too. She couldn't go on with both of them anymore. She couldn't particularly leave Ronald but she yearned for Draco too much. Time they talked. The clock said it was 1am. He still hadn't turned up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Leaping to her feet Hermione rushed to open the door. There, sure enough, was Draco. Half smiling, half in shock. His gray eyes looked petrified.

"Draco? What's wrong? Quick. Sit down before you faint. Talk to me, Draco." Draco fell back onto the sofa. Hermione joined his and grasped his hand. Draco gulped and looked at Hermione. Her brown eyes full of worry. How could he tell her? He felt terrible. He began to stutter out the words. Almost choking on them.

"Asteria. She's...pregnant." Hermione's mouth fell. Her insides were burning. Draco looked at her face and raised a hand to reach her cheek. Her skin was like a sweet drug that made everything better. "Hermione, I-I-I'm sorry." Hanging his head Hermione heard a sort of gentle sob. It pained to see those wonderful eyes crying. Moments passed before she regained the courage to speak.

"That settles it then." Draco looked up in confusion. Sure enough his eyes were filled with warm tears. "We had to end this sometime and there was only two ways. Asteria being pregnant just makes all this so much clearer." Hermione was trying to fight back the tears. Draco heard the pain in her voice. He pulled her in tight. Draco could hear her crying now. Lifting her head up he wiped away the tears.

"Hey! Listen to me now. We had it good, huh? Course I love you more than anything. Don't you ever forget that. You will always remain in my heart." Hermione sniffed.

"Where's the harm in one last night?" Draco chuckled slightly.

"There is none, Sweetheart." Softly he kissed her on the lips. He could feel the tears upon her cheeks.

Hermione awoke to the sound of the morning birds chirping away. Rolling over she discovered that the other side of the bed to be empty and cold. Sadness spread over her face. After getting dressed she went over to her desk. On top was a golden letter with her name on it and a single pink rose. Hermione tore open the letter and read its content.

_Sweetheart, I will never forget you. Especially your rosy cheeks. I love you with all my heart. _

_Draco._

Hermione looked at the rose laying on her desk. Gently she began to cry.

A baby's cry came from the wooden crib. Hermione looked down, reached over and picked up her new daughter. She had Hermione's beautifully brown hair. Wiping the tears from her eyes Hermione began to sing a lullaby. Soon the baby stopped crying and fell to sleep. Hermione rested her back into the crib and kissed her upon the forehead. In a low, hushed voice she spoke to her.

"I hate seeing those beautiful gray eyes cry. Just like daddy's." Memories of Draco crying stun Hermione hard. "Goodnight...Rose."


	4. Reunion

Draco looked down at Scorpius. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon. It was shocking at how similar the pair looked.

"Now, Scorpius, you listen to me. You behave at school. Treat that Potter kid with respect and do NOT be mean to the Weasley girl." Draco said sternly.

"But Dad, Granddad says that her mother is a mu-"

"Don't you dare say mudblood, Scorpius. She is a muggle-born witch and if the girl is anything like her mother you better get your head down and study. You be nice to her." Draco could hear Hermione amongst the crowds.

"Ron, for heaven's sake! Don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school." Draco chuckled slightly. Asteria kissed Scorpius on the forehead before standing up and taking Draco's arm.

"Better get on. Nearly eleven." Scorpius started to climb aboard just as Albus was. Albus was Harry's second child and Scorpius overheard him talking to him. Rose burst past, just finished saying goodbye to her parents, dragging Albus along with he. Scorpius chuckled. He liked her.

"Remember what I said. Nice!" Draco called out as the train began to leave. The station was left filled with parents some with tears in their eyes. Draco could see Harry and his wife Ginny talking. Ron wasn't far off either. Glancing around he caught a glimpse of those gleaming brown eyes. Quickly he drew back to look at the direction of the train. A slight smile on his face. He knew everything would be okay. He was slightly shaken at how remarkable Hermione's daughter resembled her. The same rosy cheeks. "Go on, Asteria. I'll be there in a moment. I just have to do something."

Asteria looked worried for a moment but followed her husband's wishes. Off she walked back through the stone wall to Kings Cross. Draco stared down the tracks.

Hermione was standing with Ronald and soon they were joined by Harry and Ginny. Hugo and Lily came running up. Grinning away.

"How about we all go to dinner? The six of us. You like that kids?" Hugo and Lily nodded. They were excited to see each other again. They liked being cousins.

"Sure, you go ahead. I just have to do something here. One of the girl's from the Department. I won't be long." Hermione kissed Ronald on the cheek and from the corner of her eye watched them go through the wall. Slowly she walked up behind Draco. "They'll be fine, Draco. If they are anything like us arguments are sure to happen. If Ronald's got anything to do with it." She muttered the last bit under her breath. Draco spun around and looked at Hermione. The smile still on his face.

"She looks like you. Has the same beautiful rosy cheeks." Draco choked on the last sentence. Their last encounter still stung in his memory. Hermione hung her head slightly with a smile.

"Same mind too. Intelligent thing. Though...she had beautifully gray eyes." Draco looked up. Gray eyes? Hermione's were brown though and if he remembered Weasley's were blue. "Just like her father's.."

Draco couldn't breathe properly. Hermione's eyes met his and she let out a gentle smile.

"Does that mean I'm?" Hermione nodded lightly. Draco thought for a moment, smile on his face. "What is her name?"

"Rose. I was...inspired." Draco remembered the single pink rose he had left on Hermione's desk twelve years ago. "It has been a long time, Draco."

"Very long, Hermione. I-"

"No, don't say it. Don't want this becoming even more awkward do we?" Draco agreed with her. Last thing they wanted was Ronald or Asteria coming back or someone they knew watching and telling them. "I have to go now, Draco. They are waiting for me. Asteria must be waiting for you. He looks like you by the way."

"Yeah, he does. Better go, hey?" Draco held out his hand, Hermione shook it. Her skin still felt silky smooth against his. As they let go Draco smiled. "I never stopped. I still..."

"As do I." Bowing to her as she left Draco saw her leave the platform. She had stolen one last look before she left. Draco stared at the exit for a moment before he collected himself. Rearranging his dark coat and unbuttoning the top buttons so his throat had room to breathe properly. Draco hoped that Scorpius and Rose would get on at school. He had just gained a daughter he never knew about. It felt oddly good. As Draco made his way to meet Asteria many thoughts rushed through his head. The only time he would see Hermione and Rose again would be every term at Platform 9 and 3/4's. Sad as it was he knew it was for the best. Although he still longed for her. Remembering his childhood words. He knew. In a hoarse, quiet voice he spoke only to himself.

"As for me..I hope it's Granger."


End file.
